devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anzor Demir
Anzor Demir is an upcoming character based of the user LogansAlt77 which is currently being bought . (Or not idk lol) Appearance Anzor has light blue hair,he wears black clothing with red lines.He also has white skin and wears a death bowling hat with the addition of the squiggle face. Moves New Abilities or Attack Change (50/50/50) Upgrades * Increase damage and bleed damage * Increase Health and speed * Decrease F's cooldown (not 50/50/50 move) Backstory Since he was a child, he wanted to be in a group so he can participate in things.After he grew up he was slowly accomplishing his dream.But he went in a mental crisis which leaded him to murder people to fix himself slowly.He can't decide the good or bad,he does whatever he wants just to get himself fixed.But after the crisis,he found the group of the OUTCASTS.He joined the group cause it was his dream since he was a child.After joining the outcasts,he felt pretty good,since he expected what he wanted like his dream.He made good friends like Vidor and others,which help him. Personality Just some Haze worker which has a sin when hes poked on. When he gets poked on by 2-3 people his sin just turns his hat purple and attack them while poked too much. Mostly he works on Jamar's Calv Bar and gets payed to do his excellent work on being a bartender in Jamar's Calv Bar. He's well respected by many who come in. Sometimes he accidently got into a thottie accident and he had to eliminate thot and declared bar peace after thot died. Relationships * Vidor Xanthos: He is one of his favorite friends,he spent most of his time with him and played with things with Vidor while at the same time cooperating in missions made by the outcasts. Trivia * This OC is made by the same creator who made Vidor (NO SHIT SHERLOCK!) * His first name came from the Caucasian region and the last one came from Egypt (not sure if its from Egypt or something cause i don't remember) * Anzor now knows how to put a hat * If you haven't noticed I'll add something new here.The material concept is like this: # Depending on the damage of the normal one,the Ice will slow down the enemy and do damage at the same time if material changer activated.Which means its the normal damage 200 added to the frostbite, 250 in total. # In the case of the burn, it goes like this: If fire, normal damage plus the DoT on the enemy.Like Kyrio for instance, he has Normal damage (example : 50) combined with the DoT of the burn (let's say 5 per second).If the DoT lasts for 10 seconds, it will be 100 damage in total if: 50 dmg added with the multiplication of 5 dmg by 10 seconds.In total it will do 100, in general its the attack's damage added with the DoT damage and duration. Document This document shows which people are gonna get anzor demir free,has blacklist and the last one has some secret 0/0/0 (secret 0/0/0 is a joke :^) ) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xu6coPnZ6VCSM-WHIy0xS1tA0aRRB0Lf7na3kWNq17g/edit?usp=sharing ^ document Category:Outcasts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Not a OCs page